


A Library as an Act of Faith

by FujurPreux



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth meets Thoth. (Not related to The Kane Chronicles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Library as an Act of Faith

Annabeth had planned to spend the rest of her afternoon basking in the idea of the knowledge kept within the shelves of that old and magnificent library Chiron had recommended her, but she was interrupted when she felt someone staring at her. She immediately tensed up and turned around, her hand ready to produce her invisibility cap from her pocket.

There was a shadow in the back of the library. No one else seemed to noticed it, as usual. The shadow didn't move. It was just there, and it wasn't human. Annabeth thought it'd be wiser to just leave now that she could, in order to prevent a tragedy--like the librarian banning her for the rest of eternity if she had to fight for her life in there. And there were also the books. Leaving would also serve to protect them.

Annabeth began to walk towards the main door of the library. Slowly. She tried to pass unnoticed to the rest of the patrons, but also tried to avoid giving her back to the shadow.

The shadow moved as well, following her.

Annabeth tried to walk faster, but the shadow was even faster and soon it was no longer a shadow. It was a man with the head of a ibis. The eyes above the beak were fixed on Annabeth. He was only staring at her. There seemed to be no aggressive intent in his demeanor. Annabeth wasn't one to attack first, but she wasn't going to drop her guard either. Besides, there was something familiar about this person. She had read about him, she was sure of it, but she couldn't recall exactly where nor who he was. She wasn't going to leave without knowing at least that much.

"A daughter of Athena," the man said. "Her children are the only demigods that would come to the library when it isn't part of one of the quests you like so much."

Annabeth had to agree with that.

"I am Thoth, the god of libraries," he said. "I'm a good friend of your mother's."

There's a god of libraries? Annabeth didn't know that. She should've known that. The name Thoth definitely rang a bell, but she still couldn't remember exactly how and it was driving her crazy.

Thoth chuckled. There was no point in asking how he'd managed to do that with a beak that long. "This always happens when I talk to one of you. I'm not a Greek god. I'm from what you know as Egypt, and I'm much older than any Olympian."

It was then that Annabeth felt the urge to slap herself. Of course. She'd read about him and other Egyptian gods but it'd been so long ago and they'd been of little relevance in her life--until now. Even so, she still felt like the biggest failure. She didn't have any excuse for having forgotten about them.

Toth tilted his head. "Don't worry yourself too much about it. You probably didn't even consider we were real." 

Annabeth blushed. 

"It's fine, really. We had our time, even if Seshat keeps refusing to invite your mother for tea. I tell her she should learn from Innana, but--"

"Innana?"

"A Sumerian goddess. She was here long before Ra and she's accepted her retirement with grace, even giving advice to Aphrodite once in a while."

"Advice?"

Thoth smiled, although Annabeth didn't know how she could tell with that face.

"That's something the Olympians never tell to their children. They keep reaching to the gods of old when they're stuck at something, but they don't like it. That's why they depend that much of you, demigods. Don't be surprised," he said in response to Annabeth's unasked question. "You help your parents more than you think. Far more than they are willing to accept."

Annabeth found herself nodding. All that was true. 

Thoth gestured towards the interior of the library. "But please, come in and enjoy yourself. I'll show you the way to the room with books in old Greek."

Annabeth's face lightened up. "Really?"

"Of course! An special treat we have for you and your brothers. Our duty, after all, is to pass along the knowledge to future generations. Come along, please."

Annabeth followed Thoth to that room trying to keep in check the spring in her step. She'd have to buy a big thank-you present to Chiron when she went back to the camp. But she'd get to what exactly in due time. Now, she was going to enjoy those books.


End file.
